fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Summers
Pink |position= Leader Main Vocal Main Dancer |moon_phase= Full Moon |ability= Aura Manipulation |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= RIRI |singer= RIRI }} Miki Summers (サマーズ心季 Samāzu Miki) is one of the main protagonists in Aikatsu! Wonderful!. She is part of the group GSOA and is the leader of the group. Her type is sexy brand is Rainbow Moon. Bio Backstory Miki's love for music stemmed since her childhood, her mother loved to sing to her and her sister and play instruments. They got taught by their mother how to sing and play instrument, Miki later got into dancing as well as fashion. She would take lessons regularly and work on her skills, she would also spend time studying for school and fashion. It was her way of saying that she was serious about music and fashion but that school was still important. After she graduated, she convinced her mother (who was more reluctant than their father) to let her (and her sister) train as idols. She could see how much they valued it and let them. Miki auditioned first for Wonder World, she had impressed the judges with her raw talent and mostly her powerful vocals. Her sister felt pressured but seeing Miki smile at her and wink, she felt better. Sara also aced her audition and later, they finally got their answer from the agency which had accepted them. They trained for 2-3 years and were potential members of the rumored girl group. Miki had worked harder than anyone in order to pull through, becoming somewhat of a role model for the other trainees (including the Korean ones). Miki would learn music, playing instruments and songwriting. Wanting to become a proficient idol capable of doing anything, thus making her potential even greater. Sara who was following her steps really wanted to make it through with her sister, though feeling somewhat overshadowed. Miki, however, told her that the both of them had enough talent, that they would make it and that Sara is more talented than she thinks. Miki, Sara and her group of trainees were chosen to become GSOA, she was chosen as the leader. Assuming her leader role, she would guide the other members and encourage them to show their real potential. She wants the group to reach its goals including living their dream of music and singing. She also got to start her own brand along with another designer and created Rainbow Moon, the brand GSOA would later use. Personality Miki is outgoing, funny, bubbly and energetic, despite being seen as someone who is extroverted and outspoken, she is actually soft-spoken, a little shy and discreet. She has numerous passions (fashion, sighing, dancing, songwriting...) and makes sure she perfects them. Called a perfectionist by her sister, she never leaves any detail behind and is very scrupulous. Her qualities and ambitions has led her to become leader of her group and she wants the best for it. She is very caring as well as friendly, and loves to do anything to help her loved ones or make them feel better. This makes her a very lovable person and idol. Appearance Miki has black hair reaching her back with pink highlights and blue eyes. She has a fair, pale complexion and small almond shaped eyes. She is the tallest of her group at the height of 177cm. She dresses in different styles (casual, gothic, punk rock inspired...), sometimes dying her hair on other colors (temporarily). She is the fashionista of the group and is popular due to her fashion. She never wears the same outfit. Etymology Miki (心季 Miki), Mi (心 Mi) means heart and Ki (季 Ki) means season. Summers (サマーズ Samāzu), is a common English name with several origins. Trivia *Miki has her own brand which isn't used by idols titled Every Day, New Me. *Her favorite foods are Japanese style crepe, matcha cake, shrimp sushi, fettuccine alfredo, lobster and spaghetti. *She likes to bake and cook and had a cooking channel for a while. **She has a channel for fashion and posts videos from time to time. *Miki and Sara are famous for being idol siblings like Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, Yann and Sunny Kiyomizu, Mia and Brittany Suzuki and Kagami and Leo Morgenstern. *She is multilingual, able to speak Japanese, English, Korean and Spanish. *Her Korean name is Seo Mi-Hyeon. *She loves games and has more than 20 games. **She had won a few game competitions. Category:GSOA Category:Aikatsu! Wonderful! Category:Sexy Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Weekender Girl39